User blog:DVMP/Episode 1 DOTS - Welcome to the Game
It's finally the moment you've all (some for quite a long time) have been waiting for...the start of the game! I hope you guys are as excited as I am to start this game. As I have done with all of my seasons in the past, I will give you guys the first 24 hours to (mostly) socialize and meet each other on your own. Make no mistakes, though; this is not like any other season. You will have to stay on your feet, dodge curveball after curveball that's thrown at you. Whether you're a returnee or a newbie, you're gonna have to play like an all-star to succeed in this game. In these next few days, you may start to get a taste of what I'm talking about, but there's a reason this season is called Dawn of the Storm. You will have to navigate through storms of twists, votes that seem insurmountable, and most of all, you will have to overcome each other to claim the prize of Sole Survivor. I wish all of you luck, and don't say I didn't warn you. As for announcements, one of our players (Harry) has unfortunately decided to quit this game, but thankfully Ryan Patton has been willing to take his place! Please welcome your newest castaway. As far as what you do need to do in these first 24 hours, you must vote on (yet another) survey! This survey is much different from the application survey in that your answers can determine a lot about how the game plays out. Please be honest and do not talk about this form with anyone until you and everyone you're talking to has done the survey, because I do not want in-game stuff influencing your answers to any of these questions. There will be consequences if I hear anyone, accidentally or not, breaking this rule. Anyway, I welcome you all to the game - if you don't have a g-mail account yet, I've been online and I'll continue to be on the chat to help you create you if you need it, so try to get on soon before you fall behind! The four people I have not been able to add to the chat are Aaron, Kelly, Jenni, and Mya. '''If you are one of these four people and have not talked to me and are surprised why your g-mail isn't working, be sure to talk to me! Here's the survey for y'all to fill out: https://goo.gl/forms/dKxVxkZl89ZvL1N42 '''Edit: '''Some people are asking for more specifics on what "top 5" and "bottom 5" mean. I've purposefully left those two things vague, so use it however you think is right! '''IMPORTANT EDIT: No one will be safe for the first tribal council, meaning there will be no individual immunity necklace nor will there be any hidden immunity idols at least until after each tribe has voted out one person. Some people were told about this before the game, so I'm posting this so everyone has the same information. Now is the calm before the storm...enjoy what you have before it disappears... Category:Blog posts